The new Supporters
by chinesefireball88
Summary: Harry goes back to hogwarts along with Ron, Hermione and Ginny. There is someone new at Hogwarts. Who is she, and what has this girl to do with the upcoming war? please read and review. It is my first fanfic. So pleas?
1. Default Chapter

**Chapter 1: Bad days at privet drive**

The sunset had gone and the heaven became darker and darker. One by one the streetlamps turned on the light and showed huge, luxurious houses with expensive cars outside the front doors. A grey cat sat outside number 4 Privet Drive and stared with yellow eyes at the house as if it was looking for someone or something. Inside the house, at the upper floor in one of the rooms, lay a skinny boy with black messy hair, a lightning scar on his forehead and a moody expression on his face.

The dark seem to fit Harry Potter's mood perfectly. He lay on his bed and stared up at the ceiling with a glassy gaze and his Godfather, Sirius on his mind. Nothing was important any more, besides Padfoot's death. Every time Harry thought about the department of mysteries and last year's events, he felt sick and blamed himself for being a murderer. In the end of Harry's last year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, he rushed to the Ministry of magic to save Sirius from the most evil wizard in the century. But Sirius wasn't really There. The evil wizard named by Lord Voldemort, had planted a vision on Harry's head to make the boy believe it was true and come to Sirius's rescue. The last view on his memory who always appear in the end was a man with black, long hair, falling through a veil, surprise edged on his face, after a duel with his cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange.

The closest friends to him weren't important either. Hermione, Ron and Lupine had sent him many letters, telling him to be patient and don't causing trouble. Harry didn't need to be told twice. He was full with sorrow so it didn't matter anyway. The dursleys hadn't shouted at him or be impending him to clean, wash dishes or do some other occupations for the lazy relatives.

Don't you think you've got a bit of err, err saving people thingHermione's words echoed in Harry's head. "Everything is my fault!" he said loudly with frustration on his voice.

"I should have listen to her advise! But no, I am always acting the hero! why must always everything happen to me? How much am I going to suffer to be a hero everybody expect me to be? How will this war end? Why can't I just be a normal guy with a normal life without a dark lord tailing me or a prophesy to fulfil? What the bloody hell did I do in my previous life to deserve to be a marked man?"

The prophecy was also one of his sorrows. Last year at Hogwarts, Professor Dumbledore told Harry that a prophecy had made about him and Lord Voldemort. The dark lord will mark him as his equal The boy have power the dark lord knows not neither can live while the other survives Harry knew what these words meant, he must be murdered or be a murderer. The prophecy was his heaviest burden at the moment. He wanted to cheer his problem with someone, but was too afraid that something would happen to them if they new. I can't tell them, I just can't tell Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville and Luna. I'm going to put them in danger again, the death eaters will kill my friends one by one. Harry thought sadly. **FUCK Voldemort, Fuck prophesy and fuck the stupid order! **Harry picked up a book from the messy floor and threw it into a wall and it fall back at the floor again with a thud. Hedwig woke up because of the sound who still echoed loudly and hooted indignantly in her messy cage.

"I'm sorry Hedwig. I didn't mean to wake you up." Said Harry sadly. Hedwig's amber eyes looked at Harry's emerald green, and saw that the gleam on her masters eyes had gone.

Hedwig

What's wrong with him? Hedwig thought. He has been so quiet these days. Why doesn't he go out and enjoying himself and teasing that fat pig.

"Hoot, hoot!" hooted Hedwig as if she wanted to say. (It's going to be all right). What ever it is, I must cheer him up., she thought. And I am not going to giv up

Harry

Harry smiled a bit and thanked her for trying to cheer him up.

"Here is your reward." Said Harry and gave her some owl candy. "For trying to help me."

"Do you want to get out and hunt this night?" asked Harry. Hedwig answered a Yes with a loud happy hoot.

"ssh! Petunia and Vernon can hear you." Harry opened the cage and let her out. She flew to Harry and sat on his shoulder and waited for her master to open the window.

"Be careful out there" whispered Harry. She pecked him in the ear, took off and flew down too a shadowy thing on the ground and flew up again. The cat, Mr Tibbles who belongs too Mrs Fig, sat in front of the Dursley's fence and gazed at the teenaged boy.

"Spying for your mistress are you?" asked Harry when he had identified the animal.

"Miaoo!" He ignored the cat and looked at the sky and saw a starlit night.

"A shooting star!" muttered Harry when he saw it. Wish something. He thought. Why wish anything? It wont work anyway. That's rubbish. Professor Trelawney's predictions didn't fulfilled all my deaths so why should a idiotic wish fulfils. But he did it never the less. "Time to clean up my bedroom. I must at least clean Hedwig's cage."

Since Harry came back to Privet drive, he didn't care to clean up his room. Scrolls of parchment lay spread out on his desk, books, wizard and muggle clothes, and other strange things, for a muggle, lay everywhere at the floor.

"I'm finally done." Harry said tired after three ours when he had cleaned his room. He looked at his alarm clock and saw that it showed one a clock. Without changing his clothes, he threw himself at the bed and fall asleep.

Harry woke up next day and felt very gloomy. He lay still on his bed for a few minutes, thinking about a nightmare he had that night. Sirius was once more in Harry's dreams. But this time, his godfather didn't fall through the veil.

"Harry! Harry! Harry!" whispered Sirius in the dream. "come to me, help me, save me! Please!"

"I'm coming, Sirius!" Said Harry desperately and ran towards the veil, but the voice stopped him.

"Nooo! Not this way! An other way, an other path to save me!"

What did that dream mean? Harry thought for himself. Is there a way to pull him back from the veil? Why can't I just walk through it and take him away from that horrible place? It didn't like a dream, more like a message. Harry thought miserable. He sighed heavily and pushed the thought out of his mind and left it to deal with it later.

He looked out through the window and saw the sun shining brightly. Some of the neighbours was on their gardens too water plants and flowers.

"Why bother to go out and do nothing? I can do the same in here. I don't feel to go out anyway." He said to himself. Harry opened his wardrobe and changed into other muggle clothes. When he had changed, he picked up a book from the Hogwarts trunk and tried to read too distract his mind from Sirius. Harry had just opened the book when he heard his uncle punching the door with his fists.

"Boy! Send a message to your insane friends right now! It has gone a week now and We don't want to have freaks outside our door! If you don't, Dudley will come up to your room and turn you inside out." Uncle Vernon threatened. Harry laughed out loud and said:

"He, turn me inside out? He is so thick and can't see any difference between me and a spider." The thought of the memory made Harry laugh louder.

A few days ago, Harry teased Dudley for losing a boxing match.

"Have you lost again, Dud? That must be three times in a row or maybe more." Harry said delighted. "I'm surprised. You always have a bad temper in a match, and when you have a bad temper you always win."

"shut up!" Roared Dudley.

"Did you lost against a smaller opponent?"

"no!" Dudley yelled.

"You didn't?" Asked Harry, raising his eyebrows in false surprise. "I heard your conversation with your mum and dad yesterday. You boxed against a 14year old girl and you lost it? You must be weaker then I thought. Perhaps you have to train more and eat less food.

"I said: Shut up!" But Harry just continued.

"If you haven't realised that, it is your one kilo candy every day who make you the worst boxer in the world." Harry saw that Dudley had an enormous effort to control his temper.

"I, AM, NOT, THE, WORST, BOXER, IN, THE, WORLD!" growled Dudley.

"Hmm, maybe not." said Harry and put up a false thoughtful facial expression. "You just have to eat more and be like a ball so you can roll around the stadium and pulp your opponent." Harry sniggered." "You know that girl you fought against? Was she pretty? Did you lost just because she was a girl and you thought you have to go easy on her? Tell me, are you going to merry her? At that moment, Dudley's effort disappeared and his temper exploded like a bomb. He ran straight to Harry, like a cheetah running amuck, who leaned towards the wall with a lamp above him.

"You! You're going to pay for that! Said Harry's cousin furiously. Dudley tried to squash Harry, but the black haired boy was too quick. Bang! Dudley crashed into the wall and with a boom he landed on the ground. The partition shook violently and a second later the lamp above touched down at Dudley's head. Stars erupted in front of Dudley, his sight became blurred and he passed out. Harry stood and gaped at the scene. He looked down at his unconscious cousin and saw a squashed, bloody spider, paste at Dudley's white Sweater.

The vigorous Vernon flung open the door, grabbed a grip on the skinny boy's collar and holding a fist an inch from Harry's nose. "Don't talk about my son like that!" snarled

Harry's uncle.

"Who decided that?"

"I did!" howled Vernon. His face looked like a strawberry with brown beard, sideburns and blond hair as dirt. His body swelled every time he breathed heavily and an vein in uncle Vernon's fist in front of Harry, pounded violently. "And I told you to not aske questions! Obey now before I give you a crooked nose!"

"If all of you touch me once more, I'll report to my friends and that man who threatened you at the train station. teased Harry calmly. Vernon looked as if he wanted to cut of his Nephew's head, but he looked also frightened. He panted a few times before saying to Harry with narrowed eyes and a growling voice like a hungry bear.

"You do exactly what I'm telling you to do."

"All right! I'm doing it!" He was to tired to have a word war with the enormous man. Harry's uncle looked around the room with a disgust expression on his face, before storming out and slamming the door afterwards. Harry went to his desk, took a parchment and wrote a message on it.

Dear Ron,

I'm fine. Nothing have happened here.

Hope to see you soon!

Yours

Harry

I hope that's enough. Thought Harry. He copied the words to two other parchments and wrote on top with the names, Hermione and Lupine. Harry didn't wrote any long letters since he came to his aunt and uncle's house. There was nothing to write about in a Dursley life.

Harry went downstairs and into the kitchen to make himself a toast. None of the Dursleys seems to realise that he had joined them. Dudley, Petunia and Vernon was looking at a

Television program. It was a revival of a boxing match from yesterday so Dudley enjoyed it very much while he ate a fifth cream bun in a row. Scorn sprinkled the floor every time he slurp a bit of it. His face was very odd. He had small pig's eyes and a double chin. How can they love him like that? He is so spoiled, so fat, so ugly and so thick. Thought Harry. But Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia must be thicker. They can't se any difference between fat and thin, thick and smart, ugly and beautiful and normal and abnormal. They don't look normal either. Petunia have just bones under her skin, and Vernon looked more like Dudley, but taller and less fat. Harry thought.

"Come on! Tuyson!" Dudley shouted encouragingly. His both buttocks hung outside the edge of the chare, his eyes resting on the television, full of glee. "Beat him, squash him, pulp him like a fly!"

"That's my Boy." Said Dudley's father proudly. "Cheering his idol , like the other boys is cheering their football teams when they is watching TV. He is so normal, like the other guys, so handsome, so brilliant at school and so kind to everybody." Harry rolled his eyes at these words and snorted:

"He, kind to everybody? Didn't you remember a weak ago when Mark Evans's mother screamed at you two because your son and his gang forced him to eat sand, buried him with mud in the sandpit and punched him because he said his opinion about these gargoyles? She did it in front of the whole neighbourhood, didn't she?

"She lied! Shouted Aunt Petunia with her squeaky voice.

"Oh yeah? Why should anyone lie about something like that?

"I don't know. Maybe she wants attention or something."

"But I saw Your Duddey press a spade to the Evans-boy's mouth. I saw when he turned the boy's nose inside out. It was so bloody, like your face, uncle. What happen if I told the woman?" But Mr Dursley didn't seem to be angry of that comment about his face and said unaffected:

"No one will believe you, and if you do that, we're going to bury you in the graveyard alive."

"Are you afraid to stain your reputation? Don't worry, your son had already done that with his bad temper, his bad grade, and his bad appearance. I mean, can it be worse?"

"How dear you talk about us like that, you spoiled little kid! We gave you a shed, a room, clothes, somewhere to sleep and eaven eat our food! What did you expect? We have not so much money for you. We took you as our own son and you're cropping after more?" Said the adults in chorus. The growling voice of uncle Vernon's had suddenly changed, from calm to a thunderous one. Harry was tremendously effected about the last comment and didn't realised that his fuse had caught fire.

"Me, spoiled?" said Harry much louder than he thought. He could feel hatred beyond all the words who could describe his emotions to these family. "You gave me a cupboard to sleep in and locked me in there when ever I did mag... I mean..."

"Don't say such things like that in my house! Interrupted Harry's uncle furiously. His strawberry face was back again with narrowed eyes. "You know very well that you can't say any of your freaky words in here!" Petunia went to the window and checked anxiously if someone were looking into the Dursley's kitchen or had a ear pressed towards the glass as if they were listening to their conversation.

"Why can't I? I can do that right now if you wish." Said Harry gleefully. His temper dropped into a teasing level again as before. "Wizard, owl, charm, cloak and..." Smack!


	2. Rachel

A/N: Hello Everyone!

I want to thank everyone who had reviewed to me. It makes me feel really happy.

In this chapter you'll meet a Chinese family.

I wish you all once more to check my grammars and spellings.

Enjoy Chapter 2

Oh I forgot to say this:

The characters don't belong to me. They belong to our Harry Potter goddess J. K. Rowling, Well except the new one. (hihi).A/N)

Chapter two: Rachel

Petunia had just given Harry a hard box on the ear. Vernon Dursley was shocked. He had never, ever seen his wife slap someone like that, and goggled with gaped mouth like a fish, gasping after water.

"Shut your mouth, you son of a bitch, and you too Vernon!" She snapped angrily. Her lips were thin as a hair and her eyes were narrowed. Vernon shut it instantly and said:

"As you wish my Darling" Dudley who was behind the strike, laughed out loud, pointing at Harry, with a smirk on his face.

"How dear you." Hissed Harry with a tone that caught the dursleys attention. "Shut your mouth, if you don't want to be a toad within 1 minute. I'm warning you just one time." His temper was nearly beyond his control now and his effort was on breaking-limit.

"You can't do m... outside your Freaky school." said Vernon and Petunia together. Dudley was too petrified to make a move from the chare.

"Hmm, Maybe I can't" said Harry miserable. "But! I can definitely persuade some of my beloved friends too turn you into different animals." Harry's face lit up a little and the Dursleys could see a mischief grin in the black haired boys face.

"You- You- You wont!" stuttered Vernon.

"Oh yes I would."

"What have we done to you to deserve this?" Said Harry's uncle frightened. He took a step away from Harry as if he was going to be killed any moment by his nephew. Petunia and Dudley was also frightened. Their bravest family member was scared so they hid behind him. Vernon felt his wife squeezing his shoulder, and he found his courage again.

"A lot of things. For example, locking me in a cupboard, giving me big, old clothes, let me eat so less food that even a prisoner gets more food than I, and trying to hide my identity. Now, I want to be left alone or take a huge pile of these bacons and eggs into my room, unless you don't want to be a slug for the rest of your life's." There was an awkward silence, none of the Dursleys moved. They were all too scared and too horrified to make a sound. "I suppose I'm aloud to load a plait then?" He gave them all a small pleasant smile, walk to a cupboard above the kitchen sink, took out a plait and strode back to the table where the frying pan stood on a basis and loaded a big breakfast on it. Harry walked past the alarmed relatives, up to his room and closed the door.

Rachel

Outside a house stood 10 wizards from the west and a dragon farm owner with a wife, five daughters, six sons and an old woman in a Chinese wilderness. Two men removed from their groups and approached each other.

"Are you sure that you want that dragon? He can be very violent when he don't has his trainer around." Said a tall Stephen Tran to a freckled, large, red haired man and looked at his youngest daughter Rachel. He was unsure if he wanted to sell the best dragon in his farm. The daughter didn't meet her father's inquiring facial expression. She was too busy to look at the ground and her father could feel his daughter's sad feelings. He remembered a memory from the past.

Stephen saw a small dragon with a little girl on top of the reptilian's back. They looked so safe, the girl calming the beast and the beast is protecting the girl. That was his proudest and most horrible memory, because none of them in the farm could touch it except Rachel. He was very afraid because he feared that it should hurt her with its knife sharp teeth. Nowadays, the dragon let them come near him and touch him, but very reluctantly.

The prise was to high to be disconnected. As a matter of fact, Stephen and his family were very poor and needed money.

"Yes I am." Said Charlie Weasley flatly. "I have decided it for several days ago, now it's your turn to decide. My men and I have waited too long. If you don't want to sell him, I'll go to an other farm and buy an other." Charlie had dreamed about it for so long and he was ready to buy the best dragon in the world for so much money as possible. It is so beautiful. he thought and admired it with respect. He may become useful for the order. We're very lucky to buy this with Dumbledore's money or otherwise, we shouldn't get this beautiful beast. The Chinese fireball stared at 10 wizards who were going to buy him. He growled at them, spat fire, trying to pierce the bodies in front, stomped madly at the ground and tried to get off strange thins from his legs and arms.

"How much are you craving for?" asked the farm owner.

"two hundred galleons." Said Charlie. The owner snorted and said annoyed:

"Are you going to make me become bankrupt, Sir? You're coming to my farm and want to buy a dragon. We gave you some alternatives but you are stubbornly refusing to buy one of them. We gave you food and lodging to you for choosing a dragon. Now, you westerners want to buy my best dragon, a friend to my daughter, for just 200 galleons? Are you all complete mad? We are very poor and need money. Training these beasts are not as easy as you think, sir. We are not selling that if our family don't get more money." The red haired man looked questioningly at his company. All of them nodded in unison and one of the ash haired wizards said with a hoarse voice, a Romanian accent:

"We give you twoo thaosand galleons! Are yuoo satisfied now?" It was Stephen's wife, Stephanie's turn to snort now. "5000, and that is our last command!"

"That settled it. 5000 gallions." Said the mother flatly and turned to her daughter, turning her expression from a flat to a pleading. "My dear." She began but she was interrupt by her child.

"Nooo, Mum, Dad! You can't do that to me, to Lohng!" the 16th year old girl cried loudly and began to sob. "I-It's unfair! H-He is my only friend, m-my best friend I-I've ever had and y-you are going to separate us. I just c-can't believe you. Y-You all are so mean to me!" She stormed to her red-yellow dragon, climbed up and sat at the top of the reptilian's head. Instantly, The dragon calmed down and stopped struggle against the chains.

"Quiet!" roared Stephen furiously. "You are not saying such things to your family! You should be glad that you have us and not a stupid friend! He are going to Great Britain and nothing can change my and your mother's minds!"

"But Dad...!"

"No buts, go and do your occupations now!"

"But..."

"You heard your Dad, child. Go now! Said Stephanie sternly. For the first time, the girl did not obey her parents order. She ignored them completely and begged with a small voice:

"Sir, please just five minutes."

"Three!" shouted an old man irritated, with scars over his face. He had two different eyes, one was dark, beady brown and the other was large electric blue. His name was Alastor moody. Everyone in the Tran family looked

out-rages, including Diana (the third daughter of the Chinese family) who had been quite fond of the beefy, red haired man. She had an expression on her face that could tell all her bad feelings towards him, but the words shouldn't be enough.

"Hurry, my dear." Whispered their grandmother who stood behind the group, staring sadly at her favourite grandchild. The dragon took off and flew to a more peaceful place with a teenager on it's back.

"I guess it is my last ride on you." She said sadly, tears bursting out from her sockets. "I-I will a-always remember you, I-I promise that." She didn't care if someone saw her crying with a dragon beside her. The shoulders shook violently and she became frozen. "One last thing to do." she said suddenly. "Do me a favour Lohng. Cast a fire spark on my arm will you, please?"

"Roar!" Swoosh! A fire was cast on her forearm and she yelled in pain but she didn't turn it off. A wand appeared on her hand and she began to make a pattern with the fire on her skin. She performed some water and eased off the embers.

"tattoo now!" she ordered her wand. "Thanks, my friend." Her voice was barely heard but those two didn't need their voices to communicate, they had their heart and emotions to tell each other what they were feeling. Obviously, they were too close to each other to separate, but now was the time to do the thing she had feared.

The teenager remembered her first day when she met her big friend. The egg was full of breaches. Suddenly, a head appeared, then an arm. Soon, every parts of the body was out. The dragon shook violently to get of the eggshell and spat fire at those who tried to touch him.

"Mum, Dad. Can I take a look at it now?" asked a girlish, sweet voice. The stone wall was too high so Rachel jumped up and down and tried to get up on top of the wall. "Mum, Pleas. Please let me see. I want to see it. Which sex is it?"

"Calm down my young lady. Take it easy before it burn you or something." Said her mother worriedly. The father lifted up his child and placed her at the edging wall, to get her a better view on the animal.

"Can I try to touch it? Please dad, let me do it." Begged the little kid and looked pleadingly at her father. "I promise that I wont burn myself."

"All right, but be very careful." Stephanie warned. The girl drew nearer and nearer to take a closer look so she could see it properly.

"He is so beautiful, so strong, so godlike." Piped up the little girl. "he looks so sweet and dangerous at the same time too."

"You're right, my cutie." Said Stephen happily and reached out a hand, trying to give a pat on top of the head, but pulled it back quickly because the youngling tried to bite and strike it.

"What should we call him?" asked the short haired Stephanie.

"Buddha?" suggested Stephen.

"Can't we name him Lohng? (dragon in Chinese)" Asked the little girl eagerly.

"That sounds nice for this newborn fellow." Said Stephanie. "to this, I baptize you to lohng." She tossed a bit meat at his head. He didn't seems to like it and shook it off. The three humans stood in front of it and laughed happily.

A fire pattern was now tattooed on Rachel's forearm. "Lets go back home." She whispered softly. She was back at her old position, on the chinese fireball's back.

Once they were back home, the man with freckles and red, vivid hair said suspiciously:

"Trying to escape me? Stupid girl. Noone are going to cheet me." The other wizards were preparing for their journey, back to Great Brittan

"Go now before we change our minds!" Threatened the farm owner. Heatedly. His anger were now visible on the face, the others behind him, encouraged of their family member's bravery. Charlie turned to his company and ordered:

"Stun him, on the count of three. One, two, three! Stupefy!" The stunners didn't seem to work on the animal, because it just tripped on and found it's balance again. "Try again, but this time, with the trio spell! One, two, three! Trio stupefy collaborate!" Three jets of red light appeared on each of the wizards wands and circled around the animal, stunned it and made it very dizzy. The dragon stopped struggling and fell to the ground with a boom, like an earthquake, but his eyes were still opened, trying to catch a last glint at rachel.

"Nooo! Don't hurt him! Please! I begging you. Please!" shouted the unhappy teenager. "Leave him alone!" She started to run to it but was grabbed behind in the shoulders by her parents. She struggled to get off but it was meaningless.

"Shut up, you little blister!" Howled her mother and covered Rachel's mouth with her own hand. "you can be seriously injured by those spells."

"I don't care! He want me there, I just know it, he will be hurt!

"I think we are done here, sir." Said Charlie Weasley calmly, ignoring the chaos behind Stephen. "I hope to See you soon mister Tran.

"Go now!" shrieked Stephanie , her voice full with anger and she stared at the westerners defiantly. Two sons appeared at her side, holding back the struggling youth. The old wizard who had cut off time from the friends, took out his wand and a newspaper, titled The daily prophet, from his pocket and muttered:

"Portus." The rest of the wizards approached him, a few holding a chain on one of their hand, reaching for the paper at the same time and disappeared in the dark. Rachel rushed into the house, up to the upper floor, three floors above the hall and into her room. She flung herself at the bed and dashed at the pillow with the face downwards. Tears were bursting out from Rachel's sockets and floated fast down her cheeks like a river. Something were moving beside the bed. It was a cat with big stomach. Her name was Lora. She was pregnant and Rachel felt that now was the time.

"Mum, it is time for Lora!" she yelled with a muffled voice. Stephanie came, charging upstairs as quickly as she could, meeting a depressed and uninterested Rachel. Stephanie went to the basket and sat next to it. She placed a hand on the cat's stomach and spoke calmly to it. Rachel lay still on the bed and cried silently and made the pillow wet as ever. She heard her mother moving the basket, sat nearer her youngest girl and feel her placing a gentle bony hand on her arm.

I know how you're feeling my dear!" said Stephanie quietly. "But you...

"You don't know at all, you... you don't know how I feel. Try not to make my mood better, it won't work anyway. You all are just trying to be sympathetic and very sad about it but you aren't!" She were shrieking louder then ever, full of heat. Mrs Tran whipped out her wand gave it a little flick and mumbled:

"Accio dreamless potion!" Three violet bottles zoomed through the doorway and landed in front of the parent. "Here, take this. It'll make you better until the morning."

"Yeah, much better and I wont miss my friend at all." Said Rachel sarcasticly, but she took it thankfully. Within a few seconds, Rachel has slumped back to her wet pillow and was fast asleep.

A/N: Sorry for being short with the cat incident. I am not so good with animals.


	3. Away from Privet Drive

A/N Hello everyone! br /

Sorry it took so long. I was a bit behind the others in work and I needed to catch up a bit. Here is Chapter three any way. I hope you like it. br /

br /

I do not own anything. All belongs to our Harry Potter goddess J. K. Rowling, except the new one. (Hihi) br /

br /

Enjoy chapter three. br /

Chapter 3: Away from Privet Drive

Mr Tibbles sat at the same spot as the preceding night and gazed unblinkingly at Number 4 Privet drive. His mistress has sent him away again to watch over the disobedient boy called Harry Potter.

At the house inside, it was very silent. There WAS no Dudley who watched the TV, played games in his computer or a fridge that always opened and closed every fifth minute. There were no Uncle Vernon who howled and roared at Harry or commented the watching news. There were no Aunt Petunia, who always spied at her neighbours, and there was definitely no Harry who was ignored or punished for every thing he did by the Dursleys. Every single possessor in this house, were sleeping, some peacefully and some restlessly. Dudley lay flat on his back at his bed a cheek resting at the pillow, his eyes shut, his mouth wide opened, full of saliva who flow down on his left cheek.

Dudley was snoring loudly, dreaming that he was punching a punchball who looked like Harry's head. They were in a room with mirrors from floor to roof. When he hit it for the first time, Harry's glasses split into thousand pieces. The second time, Harry's nose was broken and blood were dripping out from his nostrils. Dudley seemed to be very excited and very satisfied of it. Adrenaline rushed through his body and he hit harder and harder at it.

"Take That, and That! This...Is...For...Every...Thing...You've...Done...To...Me..." Dudley said those words whenever he gave the ball a strike. He stopped for a minute, wheezing after air. The ball with Harry's head looked extremely grotesquely. The eyes were purple, the nose pulped, the jaw crushed, the lips were swollen, and the teeth in blossom. Harry's head suddenly changed back into normal and he was making fart sounds with his mouth and let out a cackling loud laugh.

"PRR! HA HA HA HA HA!" Harry put up a wide smile on his face and said in a sing song voice:

(The teasing song)

You can't beat me.

The worst little Diddey.

You are to thick to do that

The world's biggest prat.

The punchball's head changed again, but this time, there was no Harry-head. All the mirrors in the room reflected a punchball with a gormless face with blond hair and pig eyes.

"HA HA HA HA ha! It's my turn to play." Harry had a cruel expression and drew out a wand and gave it a little flick. Devil horns grow out from Dudley's Punchball head, exactly over his ears. The ears however didn't look like his usual one. They were not small and had no pointy ear lobes. They were long and ugly now. Beard had grown out too, but it didn't look like a man's wide and bushy one, it looked like a goat beard. Harry laughed his cackling laugh again.

"ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!

Dudley woke up with a jerk, sat bolt upright and panted heavily. It was just a dream, just a stupid dream. He thought. He lay back again and thought. Next time, I'll kill that little idiot.

In a other room lay two parents, one snoring, the other breathing. Uncle Vernon dreaming about a fat Dudley, winning the boxing world cup. Aunt Petunia however dreamed about her son, graduating from the Smeltings private school, driving a Ferrary cab with his best friend Polkis, away from the school.

Harry, on the other hand, was not sleeping in a peaceful way. He was rocking back and forwards in his bed, mumbling cinaudible words. Harry was dreaming about Voldemort and his death eaters.

They were in a dark an cold room. There were no windows, no decoration, nothing were there except around 30 men and one woman in black robes and masks. They surrounded a pail man with a snake circling him on the ground. The pail man is named lord Voldemort and is the most darkest sorcerer in the century. He examined the peoples around him with his red eyes and narrowed pupils. Every time he looked at each of them, he saw fear but yet determination to serve their master.

"Hello my servants." He hissed. "I must say that I am very disappointed of your last task you should do to me." Every one in the room were silent, no one dear to even breathe. "Lucius, tell me why you and your companions failed."

"We are so sorry, master. W-W-We've n-nearly got i-it." He stammered. "We couldn't do it In a quicker way. The order came and..." Malfoy was interupted By Voldemort.

"You could, if you just thought about it." He whispered. "The order should be late if you did the task properly. You could do it much quickly too. Have you never thought about capture a friend of Potter?"

"W-We did master." Answered Malfoy.

"I know you did, but not earlier. Why did you left the bloodtraiter Weasly?"

"B-b-because w-w-we S-Searched a-affter P-potter a-and the p-prophecy."

"I am satisfied that you are at least trying to fulfil my task. But that is not enough. I require all of you to do the statement as quickly as possible. Potter should come instantly and save his friends if they were in danger." He let out a silent laugh. "Love is a weakness not a strength, remember that."

"Yes my lord." Said Lucius.

"But you still deserve the punishment that all people deserves when they fail." Voldemort hissed threateningly. His thin lips formed a naughty evil smile and his eyes looked more snake like then ever.

"Please, master. Please, I beg you. Have mercy. Have mercy." Said Malfoy falling on his knees looking pleadingly up at the pail skeleton face. The dark lord drew out a wand from inside his robe. He aimed it at Malfoy and said in a low whisper, but everyone could still hear every syllable in the charm.

"Crusio!" Malfoy yelled in pain and fell to the floor. The body twitched madly, the eyes seemed to pop out within a few seconds. Voldemort watched his servant for a few seconds, then lifted of the curse. "I do not accept any fiascos from you. Do you understand? Stand up now and join the others." Malfoy jumped up and said in a sudden:

"Yes, my lord."

"Now, I want you to do an other task for me." Said Voldemort as if nothing had happened to Lucius. "You will travel to Transylvania and recruit..." He stopped dead, realising that Harry was on his mind and spoke in a high pitched, cold voice that ran a shiver through every single death eater. "Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Every one turn their gaze from their master to the only remaining door. "Our little Potty are sneaking in someone's business again, are he not?" The death eaters turn to Voldemort again, realising what had caught their master's attention. "You have to be careful my Potty. Curiosity can be very dangerous, a specially for you. But don't worry. What does it matter if you know my plans. I will win in the end. Every single creature in this world will soon crawl in front of my feet, fear me and begg for mercy." Harry tried to pull out of Voldemort's mind but didn't manage it. Voldemort snorted when he discovered Harry's attempt to escape. "Are you already leaving? I thought you should stay a little longer and enjoy this meeting. However , since you can't leave until I push you out, I have a greeting to give you and your mud blood lover. Tell him that he will meet the world's doom. Tell him that he will regret his opinions, that he joined the good side and tell him that I will know the prophecy one way or an other." He laughed out loud, a high pitched laughter.

"ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" The sound echoed in the room and made it even louder so it sounded like five or six voldemorts stood there, laughing at the same time. "And for you, I have a special greet to you, and just only you." The echo died away and Voldemort whispered: "You don't want to put your closest friends in danger, will you? Then join me or die in front of my feet. If you fight back, you'll have to suffer more then ever you can imagine. Otherwise. You know my point. Every friend you have will go through torture, feel pain they never imagined and sacrifice parts of their body, die until you give up. Let me just remind you of your last adventure. You don't want to lose more friends do you? Go now and tell that fool Dumbledore." He let out an other higher, colder laugh that echoed, if possible, louder then before. It didn't sound like five or six voldemorts any more, more like eight and nine.

"ha ha ha ha ha! Ha ha ha ha ha! Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha ha haaaa!" and with enormous ease, the dark lord pushed Harry out of his mind.

Harry woke up, realising that he was laughing, a high pitched laughter that stopped as soon as the thought was on his mind. Outside the door, stood a out-rages Vernon Dursley talking to himself about his nephew.

"He has gone mental." He Muttered. "He is not just a w... and a freak, he is insane too. The boy is planning something, if he is like that." Still muttering to himself, he walked down to the kitchen, being very noisy on his way because every stage creaked of his weight.

Harry changed his pyjamas to one of Dudley's old large jeans and a baggy t-shirt. They wasn't as large as they were for several years ago, but still large. He could presumably organize a bag leaping competition in Hogwarts with the clothes. After a whole day, the clothes should probably still be whole. He closed his wardrobe doors and turned to the door who led out of the room. He was almost there, when he heard a rapping sound on the window and then a thud. Harry turned his head to see what had caused the noise. Hedwig stood at the windowsill, waiting annoyed for her master to open to let Her in after the hunt. Beside the angry Hedwig lay a limp tiny ball. That was Ron's hyper active owl, Piggy. Piggy had of course flew straight into the glass before he realised that it wasn't opened. Harry walked back, opened the window and took the tiny owl on his hands. Hedwig flew huffily, directly to her cage and drank some water. Harry placed Piggy at his desk, tied up his burden, rolled up the parchment and read the letter from Hermione.

Hi Harry,

I am with Ron and the others at you know where.

They are going to pick up you in two days.

We've got so much to tell you .

Hope your all right.

Yours

H.G, R.W and R.L.

Harry crashed the paper in his hand and threw it in the wastepaper basket. It must be very dangerous to put their full name. He thought. He took Hedwig's water bowl, turned to Piggy again and poked him to wake up. After a minute or so, the owl woke up and hooted happily. He drank some water, flapped his wings, zoomed a few times around Harry and out of the window. Harry walked down to the kitchen and left a sleeping, white owl behind him.

In the kitchen, Harry made himself a toast and sat in a chair between Dudley and Vernon. Eating slowly at his breakfast, he thought of the letter he got a moment ago. Am I really happy to go back to that place? He wondered. No and yes. He answered himself. He really wanted to see his friends again and speak to them. But in Sirius's house? Did he want to go back to grimmald place? No. He thought. Sirius was still a heart braking topic and his godfather's property just reminded him of his events in the minestry.

"Boy! Hurry up!" Cried aunt Petunia. "I have not the whole day to wait for you to eat up that thing!" She pointed at the toast Harry was holding.

"Why must I hurry? I haven't used any china." Asked Harry, annoyed of the interruption from his thoughts.

"I have to clean up! And from your filth as well as you've done there." She snapped and gesticulated a thin finger at the place where her son had sat, which had a big puddle of processed sour milk. Harry wanted to protest but new better, instead he sighed and muttered:

"perfectionist." Petunia ignored him and continued to dish the filthy glasses, plates and cutleries. Not wanting to deel with his homework later, he trailed off to his room and began to work with his transfiguration homework.

Next day, Harry was woken by a hooting sound. Piggy was back again with a message.

"Take it easy Hedwig." Said Harry and got out of his bed, approached the little owl and took the letter from it. It read:

Harry, Be ready at three a clock tomorrow

Yours

R.J.L.

Harry wondered who on earth R.J.L. was. None of his friends had that signature. He went to his bedside table and picked up his wand. Walking back to the parchment, he wondered if it was wirth doing magic to be expelled for just a bit of parchment, just to know who this person was. Harry looked thoughtfully at it and tapped it. "I..." Suddenly, he remembered the incident at the train.

He saw the ragged suitcases clearly in front of him. There it was, at the luggage rack at Hogwarts express. It stood **Professor R. J Lupin.**

Knowing the initial of Remus Lupin, he began to gather all his things he needed at Hogwarts and packed it into his trunk, all books, the couldren, the firebolt, the gifts he got from his friends in his birthday and Christmas and other stuff.

The day after, around three, Harry went down to the living room, sat at the floor beside the table, where the Dursleys drank tea and ate buns wile they watched tv, and said:

"I'm leaving."

"No you arre not!" shouted uncle Vernon. "You will stay here and protect us!" Aunt Petunia had told her husband about the howler she got last year about the protection charm that had been placed at the house. He tried to treat his nephew as a normal boy, but the magic inside him made uncle Vernon more angry and that led to his fail about treating Harry as his own.

"I don't need to be here anymore. One time in a year will be enough and you all know that. Besides they will be here in..." Harry looked at his wristwatch and said. "five minutes." Dudley who hadn't listen to what his cousin had said just heard the happy tone in Harry's voice when the last words slipped out. He stopped gazing at the Tv and jumped up at once from his seat, as someone had set fire on his ass. He ran to the nearest empty place, where he could press his fat buttock to the wall, leaving no one behind him, and shot his mouth. Harry found that very amusing said between his laugh attack:

"What's ha ha up ha ha Dudleykins? Ha Ha F-frightened Ha Ha of Ha Ha some Ha Ha people?" Harry stopped, took a deep breath, said a whole sentens before laughing again. "Can't even box a tiny girl. Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha, Ha Ha Ha." Enraged by Harry's words, Dudley dashed towards him, not knowing that he had dropped his trousers, and floored the black haired boy to the ground. The dream he had for two days ago was on his mind and the oad he had made about crumb Harry's bones, was going to fulfil. Harry who was still laughing was caught off guard and were now blinking up stupidly at a fat monster who drew closer very fast. Harry raised up a bit from the cleaned floor, trying to get out of the way, but a heavy Dudley had landed on his stomach, leaving Harry no air to breathe. Still sitting on a body, he began to beating up every bit of the person under him. Harry's glasses had broken and he could just see a blurred figure with mad pig eyes and his shadowy hands. He tried to scream in pain but Dudley was suffocating him with all his waight by sitting on the stomach. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia had raised up from their chairs and looked interestedly when their son were beating up Harry.

"Come on my son." Erged Uncle Vernon and looked pleased when he saw his child banging at Harry's nose and heard a cracking sound.

"That's my boy." Yelled aunt Petunia. None of those four heard anything except Dudley striking his relative. Harry couldn't hear anything either because he were nearly unconcious. Four people appeared out of nowhere and Dursleys still didn't heard the popping sound when the strangers arrived.

Remus, Nymfadora, Kingsley and Mad eye Moody stood totally paralyzed and gazed at the sceen in front of them. Professor Lupin woke up first from the trans and aimed his wand at Dudley, saying:

"Expiliarmus!" Petunia screamed when the red jet of light hit the back of her son who flew across the room and landing in the electric stove. His clotes caught fire. Remus performed some water and eased of the sparks.

"Tonks, gather the things of Harry's. Kingsley, handle the parents, and Moody, keep watching suspicious things!" The werewolf dashed to Harry and disarmed the fat Pig ones more, because Dudley were diving towards a limp form of Harry. This time he was blasted into a wall, with his head first and fell to the ground. He felt a bit dizzy, but rose up and made an attempt to attack again.

"Petrificus Totalus, Incaserass!" shouted Remus and pointing his wand at the attacker. A jet of light came out of the wand and stunned the victim. Seconds later, ropes appeared out of thin air and began of one's own accord snare around him, like a snake squeezing his pray.

"Nooo! Dudley!" Uncle Vernon run towards Lupin, knocking chairs and tables everywhere. HE was just a few feet away when Mad eye Moody growled from behind:

"Stupify!" Petunia yelled in panic:

"Nooo! Don't hurt them! Please! I beg you! Please!" Tears floated down her cheeks and she threw herself on to Dudley's body, trying to protect him. Her squeaky voice rang through the house, leaving no place to avoid the sound. Moody said:

"senoorus!" He used his usuall tone so he didn't need to drew attention to muggles and said: "Silencio!" Petunia become silent but she were still screaming. Moody took of his curse.

"Thanks Madeye." Said Professor Lupin. "Hurry! Repair the house and take off the curses from the muggles. Are Tonks done yet?"

"Just waiting for you." Said tonks.

"Good. Come here quickly. Madeye and Kingsley. Stay here and restore the house." He fell to his knees and took Harry's hand to feel a puls. "Harry, can you hear me? Just hold on." Harry who heard the familiar voice could neither speak or move. Releaf came over him and he passed out.


	4. Back at a Familiar House

Chapter 4

Back at a familiar house

"Has Harry woken yet?" Asked Remus Lupin after a few hours since they had lain him on a bed. The order of the Phoenix had a meeting, direct after the visit

to the Dursleys', and he had ran straight up to Ron, Ron's sister Ginny and Hermione as soon as the meeting was over. The youngsters had looked after him

since the order meeting had started.

"No Professor. He is still unconscious." Said Hermione worriedly. The newcomer conjure up a stool with his wand and sat next to Harry's left side. "What

happened Professor?" asked Hermione in a whisper.

"I tell you when he has woken up." Remus whispered back. They sat in silence for a few minutes before something happened. Harry opened his eyes but shot

them quickly again, because the light in the room was very bright. He lifted his hand a few inches from his side to protect his eyes but let it fell when

he realised that his body was aching.

"Ahg!" Harry groaned.

"Harry!" Exclaimed the three youths and the man sitting around him.

"How are you feeling? Inquired Ginny.

"Like sombeonde had crushed mby bondes." Moaned Harry hoarsely. "What happended?"

"You were pulped by the cousin of yours." Said Lupine and continued to retell the occurrence at Privet drive. "Moody, Kingsley, Tonks and I disapperated

to your relatives's house to take you away. By when we arrived, we saw you on the floor with a towering figure over you, squeezing every thing you have

inside. We all went to action and bounded the family. For once, Dudley wasn't afraid of us at all. He didn't seem to notice us. He kept hitting you until

he was fully body bind. The hands of his whirled around like the propeller of a helicopter so we had to do some magic to stop him hurting you more than

he had. We were asked to not do it until if it was necessary. I had to blast young Dursley two times into the concrete wall before I could immobilise him

and bind him. Your Uncle launched towards me but Madeye stunned him. Your aunt, Harry have a very shrill voice." He trailed off, thinking of that yell

the woman had made and were nearly causing a sceen for the muggles. He braught himself back down to earth and commented: "She can really make us deaf if

she had a chance. Where was I? Oh, yeah. She threw herself over her son and started to scream, to protect. Moody casted a silencing charm at her and the

chaos was over. I ordered Kingsley and Moody to repair their possessions and took you and Tonks with me with all your things."

"But professor. What happnded to mby ndose?" Harry tried to point at his nose but failed. Remus took out his wand and said the incantation:

"Accio mirror." A mirror came zooming across the room, landing at the performer's lap. He walked to Harry's bedside and showed a reflected image with a

strange nose. Harry gaped his mouth and watched in horror. The nasal bone on the black haired boy's face has broken.

"I can help you." Said Hermione kindly. "I must produce the charm Lockheart did on you at second year.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" inquired Harry hesitantly. "I mbeand aI had ndow bondes left after that."

"Trust me Harry." Hermione calmed him reassuringly. The boy in the bed nodded but was very reluctant to the bushy haired girl's suggestion. "Do you compare

me with that cheating git? Do you honestly think that Lockheart managed to master that spell?" asked the teenager rather irritated when she saw Harry's

sceptic expression.

"You liked himb after all 'mbione." Protested Harry. "Didnd't you say 'Everyonde cand mbake a mbistake'?"

"Do you wan't help or not!" growled his friend. Her temper began to rise and her now red face became visible in the presence of Harry's eyes.

"I dond't kndow Hermbionde."

"Fine! I can do as Lockheart and you can drink skeleton growing potion if you feel it much safer and much more comfortable." Seeing the bad mood of his

friend, and remember how that potion tasted Harry gave in and let her perform the charm. He felt the bone crack back to place and saw the reflection in

the mirror that his nose was healed.

"Thanks a lot Hermione." He said softly. "It is much easier to breathe."

"No problem." Replied the brown haired girl. Harry looked around, trying not to move his head too fast and too much. He soon find out where he was and he

were not at all happy. His face looked now gloomy, his eyes darkened and the glint in his eyes who was there, disappeared a moment ago. He looked up at

the ceiling, determined not to look at anyone in the room. "Harry." Began Hermione cautiously. "We're so sorry about, about..." She couldn't say Sirius's

name,. She knew how hard it was for Harry and her professor to talk about it so she didn't try to go on with the conversation.

The death of this owner's house had affected everyone. Every time someone from the order stepped into Grimmauld place, they could see, hear, smell, feel

and even taste that something or some one were missing. Even the possessions had lost its lively colour. Nothing were gleaming and it seems that the cleaning

in the house last year hasn't improved at all. A few nasty magical creatures in there, it would look like previous year, dirty and the air inside stuffy.

The only thing who still shimmered in the most noble an ancient house of Black, was the tapestry in the drawing room. It showed a family tree with people

who were related to the surname Black.

Harry didn't react. He just continued to gazed up at the roof, his face expressionless. Professor Lupin felt sorry for his former student, who of course

must remind him of his best friend's death.

"Lets leave him for a while." Ordered Remus. "He need some time to get over it, and me too." The others rose up from their seats and walked through the

doorway with their teacher. Harry heard the door close but ignored it and still stared upwards, drowning himself in his sorrow.

Harry didn't get up from his bed next day. His body didn't ache that much as yesterday, but his soul carried holes and burdens that few people had experienced

in the wizarding world. Many people had experienced at least one thing of Harry's events, but Harry had gone through many dangers, danger who is most abnormal

it could be, for example, fighting and kill a basilisk in his second year at Hogwarts, and fighting the dark lord and 30 death eaters alone in his fourth

year. Harry thought about all his dangerous events he had experienced and wondered why all things had to happen to him.

"Everything didn't happen to you." Said a kind and comforting voice inside Harry's head. "Your friends were with you most of your adventures."

"You drag them along." Said an other voice, a miserable dark one. "you put them in danger. You can do it again if you don't keep your distance away."

"nonsense." Argued the kind voice hesitantly. "His friends would follow him everywhere."

"Not if he dives head first into a stone wall. He runs into danger he doesn't know."

"I suppose you're right." Said the angel voice in admission. "But still." It said, not wanting to lose the argument. "It was just one time. It might never

happen again."

"Or it might. Look what happened last time. He nearly killed his friends. What if he does it next time." Said the devilish voice in a falls worried tone.

"It might be wrong person. Dumbledore can defeat him as he defeated Grindervald." She said hopefully

"Remember the prophecy." Said the devil triumphantly. "It's a boy who will defeat him, not an old man."

But we can still trust him and get advise from him." She had to say her last argument before giving up. The devil snorted and said:

"Trust him. He held many secrets from Harry remember?" No angel voice responded which meant that the quarrel had ended.

Harry struggled with his thoughts all day, thinking about what the two voices had said in his head. He didn't like what the devilish voice said, but it

was unfortunately the truth. I did drag them along. I could get help at the last event but I had to rush into things. He thought. I have to keep my distance

away from them, or I will put them in danger again. The boy in the bed had come to a decision and swore an oad and said:

"I, Harry James Potter swear that I will never put my friends in danger again."

Harry woke up next day very early. He dressed his baggy clothes and went down to the kitchen. Lucky for Harry noone were there. He made himself a toast

and returned to the bedroom quickly as possible so none could discover that he had been up.

An hour later, Hermione had woken up and went to the bedroom Harry was sleeping in. She peered her head through the doorway and whispered quietly:

"Harry? Are you all right?" Harry didn't answer. He just turned his backside towards her which meant 'Leave me alone.' She got the hint and walked away.

Later that day, Ron came in and asked:

"Harry? Are you awake, mate?" Harry replied rudely:

"What do you want!" Ron looked anxious and said with concern tone:

"I just wondered how you were feeling. Are you sure that you are okay?"

"Yeah!" He exclaimed with no sound of any good emotions.

"Are you coming down and eat breakfast with us?" Ron inquired.

"No."

"Please, Harry." begged Ron.

"I said NO!" Harry growled, gritting his teeth. His friend sighed in defeat and marched away. It went on for several days. Harry had still his rude attitude,

and whenever someone approached he always spat, hissed and snarled heatedly like "what!" "As if you care!" "Mount your own business!" and "Leave me alone!"

The day after Ron's and Harry's row, Harry abandoned his room and walked around in the house casting nasty looks every now and then when somebody were

observing him closely. Harry was not satisfied of what he had done to his friends and felt very guilty. Whenever the feeling entered his mind, he just

brushed it away and thought it was for the best of his friends. People whispered amongst each other and wondered what had happened to their (as they thought)

was their friend.

"What do you think he is planning?" asked Ron from the corner of his mouth, sitting with Hermione and his sister at the end of the table while he were playing

with his supper. The dining room were packed with people and everyone talked loudly to be heard, but the youngsters did it just for a safety and looked

at Harry worriedly.

"Don't know." Said Hermione. "He is acting strangely lately. Everytime whenever someone is near him, he seems to bee rude."

"Yeah." Agreed Ron. "That Attitude doesn't fit him.

"Definitely not. admited Hermione. "I wonder why he has changed Attitude."

"I think I know the problem." Said Ginny, joining the conversation. Ron looked questioningly at his sister and waited for her to go on. Hermione watched

her black haired friend thoughtfully and listen to the person next her side. "Well." She began. "When I past his room that day, he kind of swore an oath

to himself that he will never put us in danger again."

"But he had never done that. We did those adventures of our own free will. Didn't we?"

"Yes we did. That's why I've tried to talk to him so much this last days." Answered Ginny. Hermione still looked at Harry and put two and two together.

Harry had an odd feeling that someone were watching him. He lifted his head and gazed around the crowd to see who the person were that was staring at him.

He met Hermione's eyes and she broke the eye contact with him and turned quickly away.

"I got it." Hermione said to the others. The siblings' eyes moved from each other and rested upon their dude. "He is acting so strange because he thinks

that we'll be harmed when we is too close to him. That's why he has been so naughty to us."

Really?" said Ron unbelievably .

"Yeah." They saw Harry staying up and leaving the room.

"We must get off him from those mad thoughts in his slow head." Said Ron determinedly. The other two agreed and all left their plates untouched.

"Where are you three going?" asked Mrs Weasley suspiciously and bored her eyes on each of them. "You haven't ate your dinner yet."

"Not hungry." Answered Ron and run quickly upstairs, closely followed by the girls.

Harry sat at his bed and read one of his dark art books, trying not to think about His friend Hermione who looked at him strangely at dinner. She knows.

Thought Harry. I have to be ruder. A knock took Harry back to reallety and he said: "Yeah." Automaticly. Ginny entered the room, her head held high, knowing

very well what was coming. Ron and Hermione followed a bit behind and pleaded harry silently to listen to them.

"What do you want?" Harry asked with force falls impatient. On the contrary, Harry was very happy to see them but he couldn't show his relief.

"We wondered how you were feeling." Said Ginny.

"Fine." Replied Harry and opened his book on his lap one's more.

"Oh. Come on Harry. We know you better than that. Spit out your problems." Said Hermione from behind.

"I have no problems." Said Harry.

"Oh yes you have." Ginny said, irritated of Harry's behaviour. "Look straight into my eyes and say truthfully that you have no problems to deel with." Harry

moved his head from the book and looked up at the three friends standing in front of him and tried to act vexed.

"I have no time for this!" Ginny jerked the book from Harry's hands and held it out of his reach.

"Then take your time!" Ginny exclaimed. "You have been rude to us and we are wondering why? This isn't you! We see through your shell! We know you! Now

tell us!" Ginny was now enraged. She had a hard effort to control herself not to hit her friend with the thick book on his head.

"Okay, Okay! I'll tell you!" He gave up, held up his hands in defence for the girl's questions in front. For some reason that Harry didn't know, he looked

at Ginny a bit longer then he should. "What do you want to know." He said tiredly.

"Why have you been so rude to us?" Asked Hermione.

"You all ready know that."

"Say it again." Said Ginny. Harry Sighed and muttered in a monotone voice:

"I did that for your sake. Happy?"

"Yes in a way. Mate. Don't forget what you've done to us. And we are going to do everything to you." Relief overwhelmed Harry and it felt much better when

he knew that his friends should fellow him to the death of their own free will. But he couldn't tell them the other problem that occupied his mind.

"Thanks a lot Ron." Said Harry, but stil looked sad.

"What's wrong mate?"

"Nothing." Replied Harry.

"Tell us please?" Begged Ginny

"Don't hide it. We know you too well." Said Hermione.

"Sorry guys. But not today." Insisted Harry. "I will tell you when the time comes."

"Okay." Said Hermione. "Just know that we're always here for you.

"Yeah." Chorused the siblings in unison.

"Thanks guys." Said Harry and felt much happier.

"Wizard chess, mate?" Challenged Ron.

"Okay!" Responded Harry. They went to the living room, drew out a chessboard, sat at the couch and ate chocolate frogs.

Rachel

Rachel got up early next day as nothing had happened. She walked down the staircases and

out to the field where the dragons were. She was nearly there when she heard a owl hooting above her. Rachel took the letter very carefully from the bird's

leg and unrapped the parchment.

"Readus." Rachel said, tapping her wand at the script. A monotone voice read the letter aloud. It read:

Dear Mis R. Tran.

We are pleased to inform that you have been accepted into Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry.

In this letter, you'll be able to find a list of your equipments that are nessesary in this year. In this letter also includes a form with permission to

visit the village Hogsmeade.

You're sincerely

Minerva Mcgonigal

Deputy headmistress

She wondered why she cgot that letter. But she had no time to think further about it.

She turned to a young Hungarian horntail and took a flying trip on it's back. She steered the big animal to the place where she and her former dragon has

been yesterday. A rumble could be heard when they touched down. Tears welled up inside her, splattered her cheeks and made her vision blurry. Rachel slid

down to the ground , sat there and sobbed miserably. The black dragon felt his mistress strange behaviour and new exactly what the problem was. He also

remember the red friend he once has that were now gone.

The day had come when the black horntail could walk around without his mother watching him. When he was taking a strode for the first time, he clapped eyes

upon a surten red yellow dragon that walked proudly to the territory of the fireballs'. Whenever the horntail saw it's idol, he tried to imitate him, walking

proudly, holding the head high, spitting fire, roaring as loud as possible and following him everywhere. At first, Lohng was irritated, but when he realised

that he got an admirer, he found out that he could endure that little thing as company. Since then, they has been together nearly all the time, like brothers

and played with each other.

A scream brought the dragon down to earth making him confused and wonder why the girl was screaming, but felt his mistress's emotion. He began to roar too,

creating a deafening noice that echoed around them. Both of them stopped crying out their sorrow and the sound of shouts faided away. Rachel looked up

and saw that the sun had rised a long time ago and the time was around moon. Rasing quickly from her spot and climing up to the beast's back, they flew

back to their home. They landed in front of the house and Rachel got off from the animal. The horntail spotted a man standing at a distance away, watching

them curiously. He chopped in mid air, showing the old man that he would stay where he was.

"Calm down Devil." She said to the dragon. "Who are you?" Rachel asked demandingly.

The old man with silvery long hair beard, and midnight blue robe took a step forwards and introduced himself very politely:

"Good day. My name is Albus Dumbledore. You are of course Rachel Tran I believe."

"Yes I am." The girl replied, trying to sound polite as well. Devil stood behind her for support and guard for certainty. He looked like the biggest watchdog

in the world when he gritted his teeth and waited impatiently for order. "What had made you come to our territory, sir?"

"I have come to discuss an important matter with your parents." Rachel just nodded. She ushered the massive animal away and a tiny blurry figure that Dumbledore

couldn't see came zooming from nowhere and circled around her.

"Follow me, sir." They approached an old wooden house with many flats which were held up by magic. "Mum, Dad. There is someone who wants to talk to you."

She said as soon as she had opened the door. Stephanie peered her head from the kitchen to look who this person was. She stepped quickly beside her daughter

and introduced herself.

"May aI come in?" Asked Dumbledore.

"Yes of course." Answered the woman. "Would you like a cup of tea?"

"Yes, please." The three headed to the kitchen followed by two other siblings that had come downstairs close after the introduction.

"Sit down, sir." Dumbledore took a seat in front of a cup of tea that had been placed there a moment ago. "What important business have you come to us for?"

Rachel's mother asked, heading straight to the point. Dumbledore took a sip of the hot tea and said to Rachel:

"Would you mind if I and your mother is alone?"

"Go Rachel." Ordered Stephanie. The girl obeyed and walked out to the dragons again to continue her work. After an hour, when Dumbledore had gone, her mother

called Rachel in, but she didn't listen. She were too busy working with the reptilians training them hard to be calm and obey humans.

"Rachel my dear. Come in and eat lunch with us. I've got something to tell you."

"Can't mum. Got so much to do."

"But you haven't eaten since yesterday."

"I know but..." Protested Rachel.

"We know that you are sorry about the incident at yesterday, but you can't work to death." Said Diana impatiently.

"I don't care!" Shouted Rachel.

"Rachel! Come in this instance!" Stephanie shrieked loudly, causing the windos to shake. Very relucktantly, she made her way slowly to the house, into the

hall and into the kitchen.

"What was so important that you have to call me in?" asked Rachel a bit irritated.

"Don't talk to your mother like that!" Exclaimed Stephen reprovingly.

"Sorry." Apologised Rachel, looking at the floor."

"Doesn't matter." Muttered her father. "Sit down and eat." Rachel sat at the only remaining chair at the end of the table and began to eat her tiny lunch.

"Mum? What did you and that man talk about earlier?" Inquired Rachel after a few minutes.

"About that letter you got from the English school." Her mother answered.

"I don't want to go." Said Rachel flatly.

"You have to." The adults exchanged a gloomy look before Stephen said:

"We decided to let you be an exchanged student and attend that school. You need to see the world."

"Why can't I just be here in this country? Why in Brittan?" Diana agreed.

"Yeah. Why can't I go too?"

"You are too old!" Snapped Stephanie. The children calmed down and listened to their mother. "Rachel." She began, but her daughter didn't listen.

"No, mum! I DON't WANT TO GO!"

"You will!" howled her father.

"First you are selling my friend, and then you send me to a bloody school thousand miles away! What's going on here!" Stephanie sighed and said:

"Do you want to see Lohng again?"

"Of course I want!"

"Go to the school then." Rachel nodded reluctantly. She didn't want to travel to an other country but if she wanted to see her friend, she had to. Diana

didn't let the opertunity of going to Great Brittan slit through her fingers, protested:

"Why does she always have to go to the fun places?" Stephen gave her daughter a tell you later look and continued to eat. Rachel shuffled her food into

her mouth, thanked her mother for the food and headed upstairs for packing her things to the school.

A/N Please Read and review. You don't need to say good things about this story you know. Say that I'm the worst auther in the world if you think so.


End file.
